


this isnt long enough for a fic also its not halloween oops

by chthonicfantasyyy



Series: Revolutionary Girl Utena [4]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: a drabble i guess, after the end, i could flesh this out but...no, rip headphone users, theres a link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicfantasyyy/pseuds/chthonicfantasyyy
Summary: i think the video really sweetens up the punchline hereid give a legit summary but itd be longer then the actual fic so....





	this isnt long enough for a fic also its not halloween oops

**Author's Note:**

> ive been kicking this idea around for a while and im not sorry

wakaba: hey utena where's your costume?  
utena: this is my costume  
wakaba: no that's your middle school uniform  
utena: yeah well it was the scariest time of my life  
wakaba: :o!!!!!!  
utena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcQSGB-eb9M

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at chthonic--fantasy on tumblr
> 
> also wakabas a mummy


End file.
